The act of washing a child's hair in a bathtub is hectic for both the child and care giver. Many children have a fear of shampoo getting in their eyes which causes an undo amount of movement on their part. This causes the care giver to mildly restrain the child for their safety, but this makes the act of washing the child's hair even more difficult. Additionally, the bathtub is hardly known for its comfort. After all, it is basically nothing more than a box, made of hard material, and filled with water. If the child wishes to recline in a standard tub, they must rest their head on an edge, and let their back and spine hang unsupported. Children who are in this environment are also known to slip and slide about, perhaps falling down, or hitting their head. At the very least, a parent or care giver who tries to shampoo the child's hair is almost guaranteed to get as wet as the child. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a child's hair can be shampooed in a bathtub, while providing greater comfort and safety for both the child and the care giver.